RusAme Mpreg story
by scarletskies123
Summary: America finds out that the events that happened after a party lead to some unforseen consequences. I could not come up with a more creative title, sadly enough, and I fail at summaries. I also don't know what genre to put this under. Contains yaoi, mpreg, and possibly smex (If I feel like it) Don't like, Don't read.
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I just own the baby. ^ ^**

**Warning: Mpreg, cursing, maybe some smut if I feel like putting it in here.**

**Rated: M for the reasons stated above.**

**Told in America's point of view, only smarter sounding, sometimes. RusAme**

Chapter 1: Finding Out and Telling

I stared at the small plastic stick in my hands. One question went through my mind, how? I had heard of this happening to someone else before, but I forgot who. I think it was China, maybe? I don't remember. I glared at the small pink plus sign, as if it was the source of all my problems. You see, I hadn't really felt all too good the past month before this, so I called England, and he told me to get a pregnancy test. I did get a couple, after a bunch of convincing that it was a possibility.

How had this started? I don't remember much of what had happened that night. I remember some sort of party and I think I got drunk. Then, I don't remember anything until the next morning, I had woken up at Russia's house… oh, well this explains why my ass hurt so much when I left.

But this just leaves one question… How will I tell him? I haven't even really talked to him in about a month, he probably thinks I've been ignoring him… but I guess I kind of have been ignoring him a bit. I should probably tell him today. We're having another meeting today, so I guess I could just tell him afterwards? Yeah, that sounds okay… or maybe before? Ugh, I'll make up my mind when I get there.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw on my usual outfit. Then I just left, of course I locked the door behind me, I mean, I don't want anyone robbing me. I went to the meeting place and sat at my usual seat. About 2 minutes after sitting down I decided that I'd tell him after the meeting. I took my turn and sat down again, only I just sat and thought about how I would tell him instead of barging into other peoples presentations. I guess a couple of people noticed.

England walked up to me during lunch break, "What were the results?" He asked. I blinked, "Um… What are you talking about, what test did I take?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about. "The results of the pregnancy test." He responded. Crap. "Umm… It came out positive… I even took 3 of them… all of them said the same thing." I told him. He gave me a hug, which I wasn't really expecting, but it was nice anyways. "How am I going to tell him?" I asked, I seriously had no idea what to say. "You'll have to decide that on your own." He told me. Oh, that's just great, I'm no good with telling people important stuff. I just nodded and asked if he could keep it a secret, he agreed and left.

I got back from lunch a bit early, I had written a note to Russia telling him that I had something important to tell him after the meeting. I left it at his seat, right next to his vodka… seriously why does he bring his vodka to the meetings? I sat through the rest of the meeting contemplating what to say to him. He at least picked up my note and read it though… I guess that was good.

After the meeting I walked to the lobby area, sat down, and waited for Russia to show up. I was kind of spacing out when he got there though, so I was kind of startled when he tapped my shoulder. "There is something you need to tell me, da?" He asked. "Um, yeah, it'll kind of sound strange though… Do you remember that party about a month and a half ago?" I asked him. "Da, why do you ask?" He responded. "Did anything happen between us after the party?" I asked, I was seriously wondering what had happened and if he remembered any of it. "Da, you don't remember?" He asked in return. "Not really, but apparently you left a present… I'm pregnant, and it's yours… and I just found out this morning." I said, I think I just mumbled for a little bit afterwards, but I don't remember what it was about. "Really? I think that's good, da? Baby might be Moscow." He told me, he's also smiling one of his creepy smiles. Then he hugged me, I though England hugging me was a surprise, but that was even more surprising, I mean, Russia doesn't seem like the type to hug people.

After that nice little chat I went back home and called the doctor so that I could schedule an appointment. I was scheduled to come in the following day so that I could confirm the pregnancy via ultrasound or something. It was a really long day, but I got the feeling that the next would seem even longer.

**Yay, I finally finished this after waiting for like 2 months. So, I'm not dead, and I still don't care if you flame or not, just know they will be used to roast marshmallows that will make me feel better.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer, warning, and rating in first chapter. (Really I'm just too lazy to write it again.)**

**Still in America's point of view**

**Chapter 2: A New Discovery**

I had just gotten back from the doctor appointment, and to tell the truth, I was still kind of in shock. Apparently the damn commie had no only gotten me pregnant, but he got me pregnant with twins! I mean two babies, not just one! Umm….. How am I gonna tell Russia? Crap.

About 2 hours later I just gave up and decided to call him. When the phone stopped ringing it was Lithuania on the other side. "Hey, Lithuania, can you get Russia on the line?" I asked him. "Yes, Mr. America." He responded. It took a couple of minutes, but he got to the phone. "Da, what is it?" I heard him say. "Uh… I have some news… it might be good or bad, I guess you decide." I said to him. "Tell me this news, da." Russia responded. "Umm… Apparently you not only got me pregnant, but you got me pregnant with twins…" I told him. "Really? One will be Moscow, da." He sounded pretty convinced. "Yeah, probably… other one could be Alaska…" I basically agreed with him. "You live here till babies are born, da." He basically demanded me. Well crap, how would I respond to that one? "Umm… I guess I could, but I'd have to come back every now and then… Oh, I also need to tell my boss, so the earliest I could probably show up will be tomorrow." I told him. "Okay, I will be seeing you tomorrow, da." He hung up after saying that line.

Well then I just made my boss the phone call, he didn't really seem that surprised. He then told me that maybe going to live with Russia would improve relations. My boss also told me that I was going to be flown over to Russia on a private plane. I was driven to the airport by someone who worked for my boss. I got there and on the plane, took what I thought was supposed to be a nap, but ended up just me falling asleep. When I woke up it was only about 10 minutes till landing.

When I got there I was then driven to Russia's house, where I apparently would be living for a while.

**Sorry, I kind of forgot I was writing this… So please forgive my awful memory and how short the chapter is. The next one will be longer!**


	3. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer, warning, and rating in first chapter. (Again I'm just too lazy to write it again.)**

**Still in America's point of view**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Family**

I'd been living in Russia's house for about a month and I was actually going to tell my family about the babies. Russia was going to tell his too, but he was a bit hesitant because of his little sister's obsession with him. I hoped that Belarus would get over the obsession when she finally figured out that Russia didn't want her… but I still don't think she's entirely over that.

Canada was kind of confused as to why he had to go to Russia's place to see me, but went anyways. England already knew, but I don't remember having told him who the dad was. France came along just to bug England I think, well that and cause Canada's his kid… Wait, if Canada's my brother and France is Canada's dad, then does that make me France's kid too? I'll figure that out later…

Anyways, Russia's sisters got there first, Ukraine smiled and said hello while Belarus just stood there and glared at me. I gave a sort of awkward wave, moving to sit on a seat in the living room that would be far away from her. Luckily Russia decided to walk in and save me from Belarus' glare. After we all sat down it was kind of an awkward silence before Russia started trying to explain why we had called them here, but after like 5 minutes of not getting anywhere with the explanation I just blurted out "Dude just tell them I'm pregnant already." Only I said it too loud and they heard me.

And then I had an angry chick after me… so I ran. Belarus chased me for a while screaming at me what I think were insults in Belarusian or something. After like 10 minutes of running around I realized that she wasn't chasing me anymore and I turned around, almost getting nailed in the head by a flying knife. I look down to where I thought the knife had come from to find Belarus sitting on the floor with her head down. "Are you okay?" I asked, I mean, sure she had just tried to put a knife through my head, but I still want to know if she was okay.

Just then Russia rounded the corner, he looked at me, then at his sister, who kind of looked like she was crying. He went to me, making sure I was alright, which he had been doing a lot lately… I'm guessing he likes me or something like that… Well anyways, after I convinced him that I was okay he went over to his sister and he talked to her for a little bit. I'm still not sure what he said to her, but whatever it was made her stop crying and actually look up at him. After some more talking Belarus walked over to me, and to tell the truth I kinda thought she was gonna stab me or something. But instead of hurting me she pulled her knife out of the wall and said "Congratulations on getting big brother and having his kids." And then she left. Just like that. I walked back to the living room with Russia to find Ukraine still there. She congratulated us as well before leaving.

And just as Ukraine left I heard a car pull into the driveway. Well, there's my family. So while I worked out how to tell them without just blurting it out like I did with Belarus and Ukraine, Russia answered the door. I sat down just as they walked into the living room. Apparently England, France, and Canada all decided to take the same car or something, cause they all got there at the same time. So after everyone got seated and stuff, I slowly explained what they were there for. "So umm… you remember that party a couple months ago?" I asked.

"Oui, though I don't think Angleterre remembers much of it." France said. Canada just nodded and England blushed a bit, punching France lightly on the shoulder. "Well umm…. Russia kind of took me home and we kind of did some stuff…" I continued. "I knew it!" Canada kind of shouted, I looked at him like he grew an extra head or something. "I mean, we all know the Cold War was just you guys refusing to get together." He further explained. I just continued to look at him like he was some strange creature. France just nodded his head, agreeing with what Canada was saying.

"Okay… well… apparently male nations can get pregnant… and I got pregnant… so… yeah." I said, it was kind of awkward cause I didn't know what to say and I kept pausing. England just nodded cause he already knew I was pregnant. Canada kind of went wide eyed and said something that sounded suspiciously like "Now you get to know how I felt." I'm assuming he's talking about Ontario or something… I mean… now that I think about it I never met his mom... so… is Canada his mom? I'm getting off track, back to my story. France also kind of looked at me with some emotion like sympathy or something. And then I decided to tell them the rest of it. "Oh… and umm… I'm not just pregnant with one… it's twins…" And then my morning sickness decided to be mean and get me… so I got up and ran out of the room.

When I got back England and France were discussing something about what to get for the nursery and clothes the babies would wear, and I was just sitting standing there thinking 'Seriously? The babies don't even look like babies yet and you're discussing what they would wear?'

After about an hour and a half they left, dragging Canada with them. I just waved until they were gone and walked away from the window.

It was a tiring day… so I went to the couch and fell asleep.

~PageBreak~

**I'm sorry about it taking so long, I had writers block for a while and got some help from a buddy of mine. Oh! And I'm taking votes now on what the genders are going to be. I'm gonna be opening the vote as soon as the chapter is posted, and closing it as soon as the next is. So… you'll probably have a while considering I'm in the middle of Finals and stuff, I'm surprised I had the time to finish this one.**

**Translations:**

**Oui (French)- Yes**

**Angleterre (French)- England**


End file.
